


Walking Carpets, Lasers, Laser Swords, And Robots

by ConjuringWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Characters Watching Star Wars, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot, Snarky Draco Malfoy, So Married, Star Wars Day, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: Harry has decided to show Draco the Star Wars movies. Draco of course is typical Draco and very unsure of this business.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Walking Carpets, Lasers, Laser Swords, And Robots

**Author's Note:**

> So today (well it's after midnight here on the east coast of the US, so yesterday now) is/was May the Fourth. Star Wars Day. Tomorrow (today technically now) is Revenge of the Fifth and Cinco De Mayo. Anyway I got the idea to write this little story because the Star Wars movies were on all day today and I suddenly thought of Harry showing (and then having to explain) Draco the Star Wars movies. Hope everyone out there is staying safe. Your thoughts, comments, and kudos are as always most welcome and food for my writer's soul. This takes place sometime around 2007.

“So, what is this movie you’re going to make me suffer through this time, Potter?” Draco asked, lounging on the sofa in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. The sofa that Draco secretly thought was the most comfortable one in their house. Not that Draco would ever tell Harry it was comfortable. Appearances and all. Couldn’t have him thinking Draco was going soft after all.

Harry, who was busy fiddling with the magically adapted movie player, turned to look at his husband (he fought down a daft smile at that, it still sent a thrill through him that he had a  _ husband _ . And that  _ he _ was a husband, even though it had been six months since the wedding), and smiled. “You’ll see. It’s brilliant. There’s lots of action, a little romance, and lots of fun banter. Also there’s lasers and laser swords. And aliens. And space. Oh and smugglers.”

Draco arched a brow at Harry. Aliens? Lasers? And laser swords? It sounded childish to Draco but he resisted the urge to say so when he saw the eager anticipation on Harry’s face. Instead he smiled back at his husband and said, “Well then, get the movie started then so I can see this ‘brilliant’ action and the laser swords.”

Harry laughed, scrambling up from his place on the floor, remote in hand. He sat down next to Draco, curling into his side, legs tucked under him. “You’ll love it,” Harry said, pressing play.

Text scrolled up the screen over the backdrop of a sea of stars. The music of the movie’s theme soaring and swelling as the text rolled. Then a ship came into view from the top of the screen, obviously being attacked by something. 

Draco watched as the smaller ship was caught, brought into the larger chasing ship. He held his breath as the ship was breached and boarded. Watched the tall, black cloaked, weird helmet and mask wearing person, who breathed funny, use what had to be some kind of magic to strangle one the defenders. 

He found himself laughing at the two robots (“They’re called droids, Draco,” Harry told him, to which he rolled his eyes and said, “They are robots, Potter.” Harry just gave him a look and turned back to the movie), as they bantered and playfully insulted each other.

When they met Han Solo for the first time, Draco liked him right away. He loved Han’s snark. He found himself entranced by the movie as it went along, cheering for the wins and despairing the loses. 

When Leia called Chewbacca a ‘walking carpet’ he lost it to fit of giggles and Harry had to pause the movie until he got it out of his system. (“That’s a good one! I think I should say that to you from now on when you get in my way you hairy oaf,” he cackled. Harry hit him with a pillow.)

Finally as Luke Skywalker used ‘The Force’ and blew up the Death Star, Draco knew he was hooked. As the final credits rolled after Han and Luke had received their medals, Harry turned to Draco grinning and asked, “You liked it?”

Draco tried to feign nonchalance, but he knew he was failing miserably, still he stuck to it. Malfoys never gave up after all. “Yes, it was quite entertaining. I have questions. Why did you start with Episode Four? Why not start with Episode One?”

Harry got a look on his face that Draco couldn’t quite describe. It looked to be a mixture of disgust, resignation, and sheepishness. Clearing his throat Harry turned to Draco and explained. 

“Okay, so there are six movies altogether. The bloke that created  _ Star Wars _ , George Lucas, actually started the series with Episode 4. It was part of what is considered to be the ‘original trilogy’. Then about ten years ago, he announced that there were going to be three new Star Wars movies, prequels of the original trilogy. They tell the story of how Darth Vader became Darth Vader. They’re okay, but not as good as the original. There have been rumors around there could be more movies but no one really believes it or in some cases wants it. I figured I’d start with the original trilogy first though then we can watch the prequels if you want.” 

Draco thought about it for a few minutes. He quite thought this way of storytelling was barmy. Why start at the  _ end _ ? Why not start at the beginning? Muggles were confusing sometimes. But then, so too were wizards a lot of the time. 

“Okay, but I just don’t understand why this Lucas bloke didn’t start from the beginning in the first place,” Draco said.

Harry laughed, “I don’t know. I’ve wondered that myself. But it’s not the first time stories have been told that way. So, do you want to see any more of these?”

Draco nodded. “Yes, I would. I need to know what happens next. I have a feeling the Empire is going to retaliate against the Rebellion for destroying the Death Star.”

Smiling broadly, Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco lightly on the lips. “Of course,” he said, then got up to change the movie.


End file.
